fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party DX 3: The Party Continues
Mario Party DX 3: The Party Continues is a fan game created by DaPeashooter45 for the Wii U and is the third installment of the Mario Party DX series. Story Brighton and Twila, the hosts returning from Mario Party 6, watched over the Mario Party world from the sky. They had always been good friends until one day, when Brighton asked Twila which of the duo is better. This resulted in Twila retorting back saying that she was the most impressive, and they both got into a feud that made the sky frantically changing. This bothered Mario and his friends, so they tried saying anything they could to stop the quarrel, but nothing seemed to work. However, Mario comes up with the idea to throw a Mario Party, collecting Stars to fill the Star Bank to end their hosts' dispute. Noting how hard Mario and friends had worked to obtain the Stars (they are not present in the game), Brighton and Twila apologize to them for the hassle their quarrel had caused, and make up. To show their appreciation for the effort, the hosts send the Stars flying into the sky. The ending goes on to state that Brighton and Twila "watched over Mario Party world until the end of time," and that "everyone got back to partying as usual." Gameplay This game uses the traditional independent four player gameplay just like Mario Party: Island Tour, except players still hit a six-sided Dice Block numbered 1-6 instead of a Dice Block numbered 1-10 in the first eight installments. Like Mario Party 9, players appear to move along a linear board, though in this game it appears to be a race to the end. However, the Spaces appear similar in function to those from Mario Party 9. It is also shown that the players can use special cards to hinder their opponents, similar to Orbs from previous Mario Party installments. It will also have Local Multiplayer. It has been seen that players may verse shadowy versions of the other playable characters in minigames. Also, whenever a minigame ends with a tie, there will be a roulette activated to determine the final results. Characters Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Wario (new) *Waluigi (new) *Peach *Rosalina *Daisy *Boo (new) *Yoshi (new) *Toad *Donkey Kong (new) *Bowser Jr. (new) *Koopa Kid (new) *Toadette *Birdo (new) *Dry Bones (new) *Blooper (new) *Hammer Bro. (new) *Fire Bro. (new) *Boomerang Bro. (new) *Ice Bro. (new) *Koopa (new) *Shy Guy (new) *Kamek (new) Bosses *Venus Fire Trap - Fired Up *Sledge Bro. - Giant Bro. Street *Magmaw - Magma Mine *Nabbit - Coin-Filled Castle *Bowser - Bowser's Giant Castle Other Characters *Lakitu *Dolphins Stages *''Fired Up'' - a fire themed stage. *''Giant Bro. Street'' - a stage with Army Hammer Bros. *''Magma Mine'' - a stage similar to the stage of the same name in its predecessor. *''Coin-Filled Castle'' - a stage with Coins. *''Bowser's Giant Castle'' - the final stage. Modes This Mario Party installment has 5 modes in all. They are: *Party Mode *Solo Mode *Minigame Mode *Museum *Extras Party Mode Once again returning from previous Mario Party games, Party Mode involves the players going around the board like with the previous games, but changed due to the new gameplay mechanics of Mario Party 9. The amount of party points that the players will earn is determined by how many Mini Stars they have at the end of the game. However, if handicaps are used, the handicap amount will not count towards the party point total; for example, if a player has a 50 Mini Star handicap, and finishes with 100 Mini Stars, they will only earn 50 party points. Solo Mode The game's story mode, Solo Mode involves the players traveling across all five boards to defeat Bowser and the Dark Stars. Completing Solo Mode will award the player 500 party points. Minigame Mode Brighton and Twila are the hosts of Minigame Mode. *'Free Play': In the Free Play mode, the players can play unlocked minigames freely. Each minigame rewards players "1" party point when played. *'Step It Up': In this mode, players must win minigames to climb stairs. The player who reaches on the top first wins. *'Arena Battle': The players must get puzzle pieces to fill their gardens winning minigames. The player who completes it first wins. Choice Challenge: All the players choose three minigames from a group of five that they would like to play. These minigames are played and the player who get more points wins. *'High Rollers': In this mode, the players must win minigames to roll a Dice Block to pass through a panel floor. The player who gets 500 points first wins. *'Time Attack': The player must try to win 10 minigames as fast as he or she can. *'Boss Rush': The players must defeat a series of bosses to win, similar to Boss Bash in a Mario Party installment for the Nintendo DS. Note: With the exception of Free Play mode, all game modes will award the players "10" party points when finished. Museum Players can purchase constellations at the Museum, and then view them in the sky. The Museum is where the players can spend Party Points on various things such as Mini Star constellations, game sounds, vehicles, extra game modes, or watch the credits. Once they return a constellation into the sky, the players can go back and see it in the sky. Extras In Extras, the player can play through various extra minigames such as an extended version of Goomba Bowling, Castle Clearout, or Shell Soccer. There is also a mode called Perspective Mode, in which the player plays through ten minigames with a changed camera angle. Spaces *"+3," "+4," and "+5" Spaces, most likely allowing the player to advance farther. *Green Spaces *Bowser Spaces *Event Spaces *Free-for-All Spaces *Item Spaces *Piranha Plant Spaces *Blue and Red Spaces indicating safe and dangerous areas. *Booster Spaces *Warp Spaces *Just-Right Spaces *Dice Block Spaces Dice Blocks *Gold Dice Block - Adds 1 to 6 spaces to the player's roll. *Silver Dice Block - Adds 1 to 3 spaces to the player's roll. *Bronze Dice Block - Adds 1 to 2 spaces to the player's roll.